


It's A Mad, Mad, World, Sam Winchester

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam accidentally get their female neighbors involved in a serious case and their other neighbors, the MacManus twins involve themselves to keep the girls safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Her The Truth

Dean heard a scraping sound against metal, so loud that is brought him back to consciousness. His vision was blurry and when he tried to move, he realized that he was handcuffed to something. He looked up, noticing that he was attached to a chain on a hook and it was going to be hard for him to escape. His vision begun to clear up and he couldn't see his friend, Roxanne, anywhere. "Roxy?" He yelled, feeling his voice scratchy and swollen. "Roxy?" He called out again, still not hearing anything and it made him worry.  
Suddenly he heard the scraping again and then the sound of rushing water. But where was it coming from and why couldn't he see it? He then heard a faint cry for help. "Roxy?" He yelled even louder, hoping she could hear over the water. "Hold on!" He pulled as hard as he could, feeling the front end of his shoes sliding against the dirt floor. He was teetering side to side, making it harder for him to stay still.  
"Dean!" Her cried were louder this time and he swore he heard her coughing.  
"Roxy, hold on baby!"  
She coughed again, then responded. "Dean! Hurry! The water is rising."  
"Fuuuuhhh..." Dean grunted as he tried to pull on the chain, shoes sliding on the floor. He took a few steps back and lunged forward, hearing a snap. He wasn't free just yet and the more and more he did the swinging, the more the bolt snapped. With one last swing, the chain broke off and he flew onto the floor. He got up and went to the crate with the oil and spilled it all over his hands and wrists. "This is to easy." He slid his hands out and then ran towards her voice. "Roxy, I'm coming!" He yelled as he came to a stop near a hole in the ground with a grate over it. "What the hell?"  
"Dean!" She coughed and saw the worried look on his face. "What is it?"  
He refused to answer. "Hang on." He noticed the water level was just below her breasts and it would be minutes to her death.  
Dean looked around for something to help him get the grate off, confused when he found a crow bar sitting a foot from his grasp. "Way to easy." He lurched over, grabbed the bar and wedged it between the metal and the concrete floor. With all of his weight onto the bar, the grate popped up, but knocked him to the ground and landed back down. "Dammit." He got up and wedged it again, trying for the second time, only getting the same results. By the third time, with a lot of grunting, he finally got it to pop off, throwing the bar away from him and pushed the grate off the rest of the way.  
This time, the water level was to her shoulders. "Can you climb?"  
"No. I think my arm is broken." She held her right arm and lifted it up, showing him the hefty purple and black bruise.  
"Move back a little." He climbed down onto the muddy slope and slid down when she took a few steps back. The water was icy as he climbed in, surprised she hadn't passed out with hypothermia. "We need to get out of here. You have to try to climb, no matter how bad the pain, okay?" She nodded. "I want you to run to the Impala and don't look back. Lock the doors and get down low in the back. Wait for me or Sammy."  
"Dean, what if he comes back."  
"Who?"  
"Whoever brought us here."  
"Let me handle that."  
"I can't leave you in here."  
He cupped her face. "Trust me. Everything's going to be alright." He lied to her and it hurt him to do so. But he knew it was the only way to get her to leave him there. "Rox, please get to safety."  
"I will." He kissed her forehead, then pulled her to the slope. He pushed her up onto the mound, then climbed up and sat on his knees. "I can't." She looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "It hurts so much."  
"I know sweetie, but you have to get to safety. You're the only one who can get to Cas and my brother without being detected."  
"What? How?"  
"Ask later. First, get out of here safely."  
"I can't leave you."  
"Yes you can and you are going to, end of story." Roxanne grabbed his face and pulled it to hers, locking lips with him in a sensual kiss. Then without more arguement, she forced herself up the hill, biting back her cries as she put weight onto her injured arm. Dean stayed a few feet behind her, encouraging her the whole way and when she grabbed the frayed rope at the top, he heard something coming from the waters. "Keep going baby. You're almost there."  
Roxanne pulled herself to the top, then climbed out and sat down just as she saw a demon jump out of the water. "DEAN!!" She screamed, but it was too late. It had a hold of him by the waist, violently taking him down to the waters. His face hit the rock he had leaned against, sending blood out of his mouth and all over the place. "NO!!! DEAN!!" She screamed even louder, then felt arms wrap around her waist and being dragged away from the hole. "GET OFF OF ME!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" She screamed until she felt the arms pull away from her and Sam's face in front of her. "Sam!"  
"Roxy, you alright?!"  
"Dean!" She cried as she pointed to the hole, seeing Castiel climbing in.  
"Sam!" Castiel's commanding voice boomed throughout the room. "Get her out of here. I'll come find you."  
Without hesitation, Sam pulled her to her feet, scooped her up and rushed her out of the place to his Camaro. She argued about leaving Dean, but he ignored her as he helped her get inside, buckled her up and closed the door. He then sprinted to the driver's side, got in and sped off without looking back.  
Normally, he would have stayed and tell Castiel to go fly a kite, but he knew that Roxanne was more important and wasn't in the mood to fight his Angel friend.  
"Stop the car!" She cried even more. "We have to get Dean."  
"No, we're not going back. He's gone."  
"NO! No he's not. We have to get him."  
"Look, whatever that thing was that took him, wanted him for something. We have to get to safety first before we can do anything to find him."  
"Where's safety? Wherever we go, we are hunted by demons."  
"The bunker. It's the only safe place left. Freya and the boys should be there." He noticed her shivering and slapped the heater on for her, full blast. "The best that you can do is to sit back and relax as much as you can. It's going to be four hours before we get there."  
"I don't think I can relax."  
"Music. We can listen to music."  
She shook her head in agreement, looking out her window as he scanned through each channel until she made him stop on the Christian channel. It wasn't like her to listen to this particular one, but anything else would make her think about Dean. The jealousy grew inside of Sam, but he tried his hardest to make it go away.  
After twenty minutes of silence between them, he finally spoke up. "There's so many times I had to stop fighting, to stop looking for Dean, but he always came back to me. No matter what. And I always went back to him. Nothing has stopped us from finding each other. That's the best thing about being brothers." He paused. "I know that you love him, a lot..."  
She interrupted him. "I don't love him, not like that."  
"You sure do act like it."  
"He saved my life."  
"Then what was he doing in your bedroom every night?"  
"Holding me while I fall asleep. I wake up from nightmares a lot, so he comes in to comfort me."  
Sam felt like an ass for assuming his brother got in with the goods. He stared ahead, trying to find something else to say. Maybe an apology? Something to keep themselves occupied. "You should call Freya."  
"I would if I hadn't lost my phone in the woods."  
"Crap." He sighed. "I don't even know where my phone is. Check the compartment, please." She opened the glove compartment and shuffled things around, coming up empty handed. She checked the one between them, still nothing. "Maybe it's back at the hotel. A quick stop to find out and grab our things and then be on our way to the bunker. You can stay in the car if you want."  
"I'd like to change."  
"Alright." Silence stood between them once more, up until she finally had enough.  
"What gives you the right to assume shit about us?"  
"What?" He glanced over at her. "He's my brother. I ought to know what's going on with you two. Not full detail but of something."  
"Why, does it bother you that he has some kind of relationship with me?"  
"No, it's just I would like to know these things so I'm not walking in on you two making out or, ya know."  
"No, I don't know. Please, explain to me what you think I would be doing with your brother."  
"Sex. That you two would be having sex."  
"Even if I was, do you honestly think that's any of your business."  
"No, but..."  
"No but's about anything, Sam. I don't see why any of my personal life is any of your business. Ever since I broke up with my boyfriend, you seem to be in my personal space lately."  
"You broke up with him a year ago. I've only been wondering about you for the last three weeks."  
"Why the hell would you? Why are you all of the sudden interested?"  
"Why shouldn't I be? Your single. I'm single. You're very attractive in more ways than one."  
She scoffed. "Sure, but checking out and flirting with my best friend is really okay."  
"What? No. I don't flirt with Freya. We talk about how I should act around you and she gives me examples of what not to do. How the hell is that flirting?"  
"Oh." Now she felt like an ass, then realized he only said she was attractive. "Attractive? That's all you could come up with?"  
"Yes! What the hell kind of a question is that? Of course I think you're attractive. You're stunning, sexy in every way. You pick up a fucking book and read it from cover to cover and can tell me all about it in an exciting way. The way you walk, do your hair..."  
"My hair?"  
"Yeah, that flippy thing you do when you read. And biting your lip, that's how I know you're reading something dirty. Even Cas notices the hair flipping and gets entranced by it. His questioning of it is pretty amusing." He saw her get quiet, but wouldn't stop smiling. "Dammit, if only you would give me the time of day."  
"I would if I had the time. Maybe if you boys stopped getting wrapped up in demon shit we would have more time together."  
"That's not easy to do and you know it."  
"Cut back on cases."  
"That wraps into demon shit."  
"Then I'll walk around in nothing but silky or lacy panties." She teased, pinching his side.  
"Owe." He looked at her with a smile on his face, but when he turned back to face the road, he saw something fly over the car and land onto the road. Sam slammed on the breaks and tried to swerve around it, losing control over the car and sliding into the ditch, hitting a telephone pole. Sam's head hit the steering wheel, knocking him out with blood on his face. Roxy got whiplash and smacked her head against the door, getting knocked out and slumped forward. Her seat belt held her into place and blood ran from the gash on her head.  
The song, Amazing Grace, was playing on the radio and instead of it being happy, it gave off an eerie feeling.


	2. 2 Weeks Ago

2 weeks earlier.........

Living in a townhouse with a decent sized back porch, Freya and Roxanne lived a luxorious life as college girls who work at a cafe part time, instead of living on campus and dealing with party animals. Their back yard neighbors would start a sexual tension war every summer, by walking around shirtless while barbecuing, or diving into their pool. The girls would wear their bikini's out onto the porch to sun bathe; lathering each other with sunscreen or painting each others nails. Their favorite thing to do was leaving their bikini tops on the railings so the boys thought they were sitting in the sun topless.  
This summer started out differently. It was hotter than usual, much louder and obnoxiously bright. Roxanne climbed out of bed, went into Freya's room and pulled the sliding glass door open. She stepped out onto the porch, thinking it was the neighbors only to find that it was coming from the empty house to her left. She scooted over and noticed the young, buff men standing there. They were playing some kind of golf game, hitting the balls off the tall wooden wall they had put up.  
The blonde one hit the ball, looking shocked when it hit the wall and bounced off, hitting the top of the fence, bouncing off of that and aimed for Roxanne's face. She ducked and heard it hit the side of the house. She managed to look up in time to see it hit the railing and fall into the backyard of her neighbors home.  
"Sorry!" Both boys yelled, the blonde one knowing he was going to get his ass chewed out. "How do we get our ball back?"  
"You don't." She answered back, noticing that the brunette was staring at her. She was wishing that Freya was there instead of with her boyfriend that was hated so much.  
"Well shit. There goes one of dad's balls." She choked back laughter. "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam. We moved in yesterday."  
"Ah." She tried to act like she wasn't interested.  
"We would have came over to say hi, but we weren't sure if you were busy."  
"Sure, if you count folding laundry and listening to classic rock on the highest level."  
"Chicago?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"Eagles?"  
"Yes."  
"Hall and Oats?"  
"Yes. A little bit of everything, including Journey, Prince and Billy Idol."  
A sexy smirk came to his face, getting intrigued. "Oh, I think we're going to get along."  
"Lucky you." His brother showed annoyance. She noticed that his voice was deeper than his brothers and it made her feel tingly inside, like it had with the younger brother of the other neighbors. The only difference between Sam and Murphy was that Murphy had an Irish accent and sometimes when he talked to her gently, he had a raspiness in his voice.  
Roxanne summed Sam up to being the clean one. The proper, more responsible, sensable one and was dying to know more about him. He gave her the nerdy vibe and decided to dish out information on what they had in their home. "We have video games if you guys ever wanted to borrow them sometime. We have James Bond: Goldeneye, Halo, Call of Duty and Duke Nukem. Freya and her boyfriend play them a lot."  
"And what do you do. Cheer on the winning team?" Dean asked.  
"I read." She saw Sam's eyes lit up and decided to elaborate. "Nicholas Sparks, Suzanne Collins, Jane Austen, John Grisham...oh and board games. I love board games but no one really wants to play."  
"We can play. Pick and time and day and we'll be there."  
She gave them a hopeful smile, then frowned when she heard Murphy's brother, Connor, call out to her. "Aye. It's the girl who can't keep her clothes on."  
She turned and looked at him with a glare. "Connor, don't make me come over there and slap you."  
"Ooh, is that a promise?" He teased.  
"Stop being a shit."  
"Never." He changed the subject. "Freya there?"  
"No, she's running errands but she will be back soon."  
"Will you girls join us for supper?"  
"I'll talk to her about it when she gets home and I'll give you a call."  
"Seven thirty." He went back into his house and she turned back to the new guys in town.  
"Sorry about that."  
"No problem. We should let you get back to what you were doing." Dean went into the garage with the golf club. Sam seemed disappointed that other guys were asking for her to join them for dinner. He lifted his hand to say bye, then headed inside, closing the door behind him.  
Roxanne went back inside and closed the door, then headed back to her room. She stopped when she saw her friend at the top of the stairs, tears running down her face. "Brock broke up with me." Roxanne went to her friend and pulled her into her arms for comfort.  
“Why are you crying over it? You know that he’s a douche. There’s always better people than him. Look at Connor and Murphy. They would do anything for you.”  
Freya looked up at her. “They would do the same for you.”  
Roxanne ignored her comment. “Come on, Frey, he always wanted to sleep around. He was never good for you. Actually, you were too good for him.” She rubbed her back. “Connor and Murphy expects us for dinner. You better clean your face up before they see and start poking around.” Freya groaned as she pulled away and went into the bathroom. “Oh, by the way, we have new neighbors.”  
“We do?” Freya called out from the bathroom as she turned on the water to wash the make-up off her face.  
“Yeah, some young guys named Sam and Dean.”  
“Oh, they’re not new.”  
“What do you mean? This is the first time I’ve seen them.”  
“That’s because they are hardly here and when they are, they sleep during the day. Some kind of family business that makes them go all over the U.S. They had no idea that you existed until last night.”  
“Last night?” Roxanne tried to think if she saw them the night before.”  
“It was when you were talking to Murphy over the fence, while he was in the hot tub trying to coax you to join him. Dean was taking out the trash and asked me about you. He thinks you’re sexy.” Freya went silent as she washed her face with soap and a wash cloth.  
“Hmm, well he kinda seems cocky. His brother on the other hand….”  
“They’re the sweetest guys around. I’m sure you’d get along with them better than Murphy and Connor. I know that you have a thing for guys with Irish accents, but they’re a little too rough for you.”  
Roxanne scoffed. “Let me be the judge of that.”  
Freya turned off the water and grabbed the towel off of the counter. “I’m telling you, I know you would prefer them over the twins. At least give them a chance.” She dried off her face.  
“I didn’t say that I wasn’t going to.” Roxanne went to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. “You just need to keep your panties on your ass.”  
“I’m done for now.”  
“HA!” Roxanne turned and walked away. “I’ll meet you over at their place.”  
“I wouldn’t go over there alone. Murphy has a tendency to be handsy with you when you are peaking.”  
“UGH!” Roxanne sighed with disgust and sat down on the couch, waiting for her friend. She turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels five times before Freya came out of the bathroom and went to the front door. “Finally.” Roxanne got up and went to the coat rack, grabbed her favorite sweater and then followed her out the door, closing and locking it behind her. As she followed Freya over to the side of the house and down the path, she had an odd feeling that someone was watching them. “Frey, are you sure those boys are decent?”  
“As far as I have seen, yes.”  
Roxanne reached around to her back pocket and realized that she forgot her phone. “I have to go back. Left my phone.”  
“Do you really need it? Jake isn’t going to message you back.”  
“I know he isn’t going to but what if someone else does?”  
“Like who?”  
“You’re a bitch.”  
“You know that after that incident at the club, no one is going to want to talk to us.” Freya went around the front side of Connor and Murphy’s home and went up the porch steps. “You really need to stop worrying over stupid shit.”  
“It’s not stupid. I cannot believe that you think everything that happens is stupid.”  
“You know that it was someone playing a prank on us.”  
“Sure. Like someone could really have a hand that looked like that and want to try to pull me under the stage. Maybe those new brothers might believe me.”  
“Doubt it.” Freya reached out to knock on the door, stepping back when it opened and Dean stood there with Connor. They looked passed Freya to Roxanne, Connor not saying a word as Dean told her that he believed her. Roxanne was annoyed that Connor would tell a complete stranger about what happened to them at the club, but something in Dean’s eyes made her feel safe and comfortable to tell him. She pushed passed her friend and walked into the house, placed her stuff onto the floor next to the couch and then sat down. Freya walked in and went over to Connor’s favorite chair and sat down. As Connor closed and locked the door, Dean went over to the coffee table and sat down in front of Roxanne and Sam moved over to his brother, standing a few feet away from him.  
Without hesitation, Roxanne told him everything that she had been experiencing the past three weeks. From the words on her mirror, to the blood and cat in her bed and finishing with the incident at the club. Dean and Sam were unsure on what to tell her as they looked at each other, hoping that they could figure out exactly what it was that was terrorizing her.  
Sam cleared his throat. “Was there anywhere you went that you normally don’t go to?”  
“No. I go to the same place every time. The same routes. The only time I had done something different was three weeks ago, just before all of this started. I went to this property to get this dog I was wanting to adopt. It turned out to be a creepy place and that dog was in no shape to go home with me. So I left with my money and didn’t bother looking back.”  
“Where was this place?”  
“Between Sheridan and Amity. I think it used to be a farm. There wasn’t anyone around when I showed up. The dog just laid on the ground, looking like it was about to take its last breath. I called the pound and they said they’d check it out. I never heard back from them.”  
“Alright.” Dean spoke up. “I think we’ll go check it out. Give us directions and we’ll start on it tonight. Go ahead and have dinner. We’ll update you as soon as we get back.”  
“Thank you.”  
Sam looked at Freya and then back at Roxanne. “It may be someone pulling a prank, but it also sounds like a stalker. In case it may be either, you may want to keep a gun on you tonight.”  
Freya spoke up. “We don’t own guns.”  
“I have a hunting knife I always leave by my bed.”  
“Alright. Keep it close.” Sam placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and then headed to the door. Dean got up and went to the door, hesitating before he left with his brother.  
Connor went over to Roxanne and held out his hands. “We have salmon, mashed potatoes and green beans.” She took his hands and followed him over to the dining room table. Murphy pulled out the chair for her as Connor went over to Freya and held out his hands to her. Roxanne sat down as he pushed in the chair, then eyed the glass of wine. She wasn’t much of a drinker, but the wine looked good to her at the moment.


	3. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two has been extended. I've been busy working and going to Doctor's appointments. It is why I haven't been writing lately. Sorry everyone. Hope you enjoy.

Midnight rolled around quickly and the girls left the MacManus house with giggles and the boys calling out to them. "Awe, come on now lasses. Come back and snuggle with us."  
"No. We have work in the morning." Freya lied as she waved goodbye to them. She turned and wrapped her arm around Roxanne's and walked with her down the path and around to their front porch. "I am glad that you finally loosened up and had some fun."  
"Yeah. It was good, but...." Her voice trailed off when she felt the same eerie feeling again."  
"But what? They're drunk. They wont ever get us to go back."  
Roxanne shook the feeling off. "Did you notice Dean's eyes?"  
"Not really. Why?"  
"Well, not only are they green, there was something about them. He's hiding something and it's fascinating."  
"You be careful with that. He might be a serial killer." Freya half teased.  
"I saw kindness as well, so I don't think serial killer is on his to do list." Roxanne pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. "Shoot. I need to check the mail."  
"Wait until morning. I don't like it when you go down there in the dark."  
"I'll be fine. I always come back."  
"At least get your knife and a flashlight." The girls jumped when they heard a car pull up into the drive way, turning around in time to see that it was Sam and Dean pulling into their own. Dean went to the fence as Sam went inside.  
"Hey, you got those directions?"  
"Yeah." Roxanne walked down the steps, across the yard and to the fence. She took the pen from his hand and wrote down on his hand the information that they were going to need. She then trailed the last word down his arm and doodled her phone number and a smily face. She then looked up at him, seeing him intrigued. "In case you find something." She clicked the ink back into the pen and placed it into his coat pocket on his chest and then turned and walked away. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was watching, blushing when she saw that he was.  
After she disappeared into the house, Sam hopped down from the porch and went over to his brother. "Dude." He noticed the phone number on his brother's arm. "Dude." He felt like he was losing the battle and went to the Impala and climbed into the passenger side as Dean turned and went to the driver's side.  
"When did you become a jealous freak?" Dean glared at his brother.  
"When I realized that Roxanne is one of the cases that we have had before in the past. Remember she's the one that one case after we destroyed Ruby, but you insisted that we move on and let her be. Cas made her forget who we were for her safety."  
"Well, obviously that didn't stick for long."  
"It has for her memory."  
"When did you remember?"  
"While you were inside the market at the gas station. I just...I didn't know how to bring it up. She was so fragile then."  
"She seems to be grown up now."  
"Yeah, because now she's thirty. Then she was unattainable."  
"What's stopping you now?" Sam glared at him. "Oh." Dean looked out the front window. "Come on Sam. You cannot get mad at her if she doesn't like you that way."  
"You can never let me have one."  
"You had Jess..."  
"And she died."  
"Mackenzie."  
"She died as well."  
"And Ruby....."  
"Really, Dean?"  
Dean looked at him. "Look, if the girl ends up remembering us and she goes after you, I promise I will stay clear of her."  
"I hope you keep your word."  
Dean put his hand on the key, pausing when he saw a shadow in a room. "Someone's in the house."  
"Yeah, the girls."  
"That's shadow's a bit bulky for it to be one of the girls." Dean jumped out of his car and race to the fence, hopping it as Sam climbed out and followed. They both dashed across the yard to the front door, Dean pounding on it until Freya opened the door, looking confused.  
"Why are you pounding on...."  
"Where's Roxy?"  
"She's in her room, why?" Dean pushed her off to the side and rushed to the stairs, skipping as many steps as he could until he got to the only closed door. He twisted the handle and pushed it open, coming to a stop when he saw Castiel talking to Roxanne. Both of them looked up at Dean, Roxanne confused on why he was standing there. "Cas."  
"Dean."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"It's time that she knew."  
"Do not open that door."  
"What door?" She asked as she looked back and fourth between the boys. Sam and Freya rushed into the room, stopping when they saw Castiel.  
"Cas." Sam tried to catch his breath.  
"Sam."  
"Whose he and how did he get in?" Freya asked, frightenly.  
"I am an Angel of the Lord."  
"Like hell you are."  
"Freya!" Roxanne couldn't believe how rude she was.  
"Dean." Castiel spoke again. "She needs to know."  
"No she does not. Sam. Tell him that she doesn't need to know."  
"Need to know what?" Freya fidgeted with her hands as she tried to understand what was happening.  
Sam sighed. "Fine. Tell her. But she wont like you after this. None of us."  
"Don't you dare." Dean snapped, but Sam held him back as Castiel placed two fingers on her forehead and watched as she closed her eyes and her body jerked. He pulled his hand away from her face, watching her go from confused to a mess. Tears ran down her face as memories flooded back to her and when she opened her eyes, she looked right at Dean.  
"Bobby killed my family."  
"The Vampire's....."  
"I know."  
"I'm so sorry. I...I didn't...that's why I didn't want you to know."  
"It's okay. It's best that I know now and not when I was younger." She looked down at her hands. "I think it's time for me to rest." She laid down and faced away from everyone.  
"Do you want me to stay?" Freya asked, hoping she would say yes. Sam turned to her and shook her head. They walked out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Castiel stood up and moved to Dean.  
"I'm sorry, but she needed to know. It may be a connection to what is going on with her now." Dean nodded. "If there's anything I can do...." Dean shook his head no and it prompted Castiel to walk away. Dean turned and went to the door, stopping when she called out to him.  
"Please stay." Dean pulled off his jacket and placed it onto the chair, then closed the door and went back to her. He pulled off his boots, jeans and shirt and then climbed into bed behind her, wrapping his arm around her. Her fingers tangled with his as she sniffled and tried to hold back from crying loudly. Dean slid his arm under the pillow, running his fingers across the fabric covering the mattress as he tried to comfort her as best as he could. He was a bit surprised that she didn't ask his brother to stay and it reminded him of how much of a tease she used to be with the both of them. Some nights she would climb into bed with him, some with Sam and when they weren't available, she spent her nights alone.  
"You know that if you don't blow your nose soon, those boogers are going to clog your brain and turn you into a blonde." He gently teased her, glad to hear her small laugh.  
"I'm glad that you guys are back in my life." She felt his lips press against her head.  
"It has been very lonely without you." He felt her lips press against his fingers, letting a small sigh leave his lips. He missed the days when she was sensual with him. It always made him wonder with jealousy, if she ever did the same with his brother, or would she have taken it one step higher with him? They heard the doors of the Impala close and then the front door of the house. Sam was in conversation with Freya, but Dean couldn't make out the words being exchanged. "I'm sure your comfortable, but I need to hit the can."  
"Alright. If you don't come back in fifteen minutes, I'm sending a search party." He chuckled as he kissed her shoulder and then slid out of bed. He walked across the cold wooden floor, opened the door and stepped out. The first door to his right was the bathroom and he was relieved to finally be able to empty his bladder. Roxanne climbed out of bed and went to the window, closing and locking it before she closed the curtain. As she untied the ribbon, something caught her eye and when she looked, she was startled to see a group of people standing in their back yard. She slowly moved away from the window, calling out to Sam. "Sam." Her voice was too quiet, so she raised it. "Sam!"  
"Yeah?" He called from the stair well.  
"We have visitors."  
The toilet was heard, then the door open and right as Dean stepped out of the bathroom, he came face to face with a Vampire. "SHIT!" The Vampire punched Dean in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
"DEAN!" Roxanne screamed as she rushed to him, only to get knocked out as well.  
Sam and Freya ran up the stairs, but were too late.


	4. It's Not You

Ticking.  
Beeping.  
Muffled voices.  
Sam floored himself awake, yelling when he felt odd things touching his face and arms. He tried to pull the IV out of his arm, but the nurse that ran in grabbed his arm and tried to calm him. "Where's Roxy?" He grabbed the nurses arm, panic in his voice and on his face. "Where is she?"  
"Sir, please calm down. You'll scare the other patients."  
"Where is she?"  
"She's down the hallway."  
"Let me see her."  
"You were in accident. It wouldn't be a good idea for you to get out of bed."  
"Please. I have to see her. You don't understand." Sam tried to climb out of bed, but the restraints held him back. "What is this?"  
"You were fighting the medics when they put her in the ambulance."  
"We can take care of ourselves."  
"You both were bleeding from the head. Your friend got whiplash. None of you are going anywhere until you both have a full body scan." The screams they heard was too familiar to him and he refused to listen as he pulled the IV out and ripped his arms out of the restraints.  
"Call security!" The nurse yelled as she tried to grab Sam. He pushed her off and went to the door, following the screams down the hall to his right. His vision was blurry, but he knew that he had to get to her, knew that she was frightened. He heard the security guards yelling at him to stop, ignoring them as he stepped foot into the room, coming face to face with three doctors and three nurses. They were surrounding Roxanne, frightening her.  
"Get away from her!" Sam pushed his way through them and went to the bed, climbing onto it and pulling her into his arms. "Shhh. It's going to be alright." He looked at the doctors and nurses, wondering why they were standing there, staring.  
"Sam. I want to go home." Roxanne sobbed as she held onto him.  
"Like we tried to tell her, she cannot go home. You both have been in an accident."  
"We are very aware of that, but you cannot keep us here."  
"We can hold you for twenty four hours, after that, you can do as you please."  
"Where's Cas?" She sobbed. "We need Cas."  
"I don't know." He looked back at the doctor that had been talking to them. "Can we please share the same room. She's scared of being alone." Sam looked at the door, surprised to see Castiel. "Cas." Everyone looked at the door, shocked to see Castiel brusied up and with road rash. He pushed himself away from the door frame, went over to Sam and Roxanne and placed his hands on their arms.  
"Hold on." In an instant they were gone and back at the Impala, only the Impala was now on the road instead of the ditch. "It wasn't easy trying to find you guys but as soon as I heard her say my name, I was able to pin point the exact location.  
"What happened to you?"  
"I was thrown over the car by a demon." He held Roxanne up, noticing that she was really weak. "We need to get her somewhere safe. Can you drive?"  
"I can try." He helped Castiel get her into the back of the Impala and then got into the driver's side. Castiel sat in the back with her, holding her as they sped off towards the city they just fled, but instead of taking the off ramp, they kept going and decided to stop in the next city. The first motel that they came across, they pulled into and Sam got the keys to the room they parked in front of as Castiel helped Roxanne out of the car.  
Once inside, Sam went back to the Impala for a few weapons as Castiel laid her onto the bed next to the closet, then placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated on healing her. Sam walked in and quietly closed the door when he saw what his friend was doing, locked it and then placed the key onto the t.v. stand. He closed the curtains, and then turned to his friend. "You do realize that you zapped us here without our clothes, right?"  
"I will retrieve them once I get her completely healed."  
"The night manager looked at me funny and I'm sure he saw more than he wanted to."  
"She'll be fine for now. I suggest a good night's rest."  
"I'm sure she'll agree once she has clothes to sleep in."  
Castiel sighed as he moved away from her. "I'll be back." In a blink he was gone and Roxanne was looking up at Sam.  
"You think they have hot water?"  
"Want me to check?"  
"No, I'll do it." She sat up, quickly holding her head. "Maybe a shower in the morning."  
"Scoot over." He went to her, grabbed the blankets and pulled them out from under her as she moved around. He slid under the covers and snuggled up to her, hoping that his manhood wouldn't get a mind of it's own any time soon.  
"Do you think Dean is okay?"  
"I don't know."  
"It's my fault that he's gone."  
"No. If there's anyone to blame it's Cas and myself. We should have listened to Dean..."  
"Don't say that." She rolled over onto her back and looked at him. "I don't want to ever forget you guys again. You both mean so much to me." Before Sam could say anything, Castiel popped back in and tossed the clothes at them.  
"I made sure they were clean."  
"Thank you." She grabbed her clothes and climbed out of bed, going straight to the bathroom to change.  
Sam glared at Castiel. "Thank you, but that was bad timing."  
"I do not understand." Castiel turned around as Sam got up and pulled off the hospital gown, pulling on his underwear. He sighed and pulled on his jeans and then went to the widow. "I understand that she has feelings for you."  
"Yeah, but she has feelings for Dean too."  
"That makes things complicated."  
"Indeed it does." His eyebrows furrowed when he saw a skinny girl with dyed, bright, green hair cross the parking lot and came up to the door. He moved away from the window to the door and opened it enough to look at her. She jumped back and looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother you. I work across the street at the cafe and I swore I saw my friend Roxanne go inside. I haven't seen her in a year and I've been worried about her." She stepped back when the door opened more and Castiel stood there staring. He then looked at Sam and nodded, then went back to the bed.  
"She's here, but I don't think she's going to want to be bothered."  
"Aria?!" Roxanne's voice was heard. She ducked under Sam's arm, stepped out of the room and hugged her friend. "Oh my God. I'm so glad to see you."  
"I've been worried about you."  
"I'm alright. I promise. There's so much I have to tell you." She pulled away and pulled her into the room. Sam grit his teeth, stepped back and closed the door again, locking it. He went to the second bed and sat down next to Castiel, listening to the girls talk for a whole hour before Aria finally turned to Castiel in awe.  
"So if you're an Angel, where are your wings?"  
"They are on a higher perception level, that human's cannot comprehend."  
"I don't understand, but that sounds interesting." She turned to Sam. "Thank you for everything you've done for her."  
"No problem."  
She then turned back to Roxanne. "And Dean, I am so sorry that he's gone. I know how much he meant to you."  
"Wait." Sam spoke up. "You remember Dean but not me?" He looked at Castiel. "I thought you said that she forgot everyone?"  
"I was sure she would have."  
Roxanne looked at Sam. "When Dean sat across from me while I told my story to you guys, I knew that I had seen him somewhere before, I wasn't able to remember and couldn't understand why and why only him."  
"All those things we said in the car....." Sam got up, grabbed his shirt from the bed the girls were sitting on and went outside. He pulled the shirt on and went to the Impala and leaned against it. Roxanne went outside and stood in front of him.  
"This isn't easy for me. Forced to forget and then forced to remember. I care for you both. And I didn't lie about anything that I have said. Especially the fact that I cannot live without you both." She paused. "Look, if Aria is interested, I'm sure you'd two would hit it off. She's been dying to go back home with me and I messed up by leaving her. I'm hoping she can forgive me."  
Aria called out to her. "I forgive you!"  
"Please, Sam. Don't turn away from me because I can't chose you over Dean."  
Sam smirked and lowered his voice. "You think she would be into me?"  
"Most definately." She stepped between his legs and latched onto him. "You'll always be my best friend."  
He rubbed her arm. "We will find Dean and I'll kick his ass if he doesn't take care of you."  
"I'm not counting on it. I just want him back."  
"Me too, babe. Me too."  
"I think we should get some sleep."  
"Yeah. We'll head to the bunker in the morning. It's the safest place for you girls right now. I'm going to call Freya and give her directions. Hopefully the boys will take her there."  
"I'm sure they will. They know that I'll kick their asses if they don't." Sam kissed her on the head and then let her go when she stepped back. She went into the hotel room and shuffled over to the bed, laying back down. Aria kicked off her shoes and tossed her jacket onto the floor and climbed into the other bed. Sam walked into the room and closed the door, locking it and then moved to the window. He looked out, hoping that his brother was finding his way to them, human or not.


End file.
